(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper cover support structure for an automobile rear loading platform, and more particularly to a support structure that can be installed between a rear loading platform of a pickup and an upper cover of the rear loading platform to increase fixedness and steadiness when opening and closing the upper cover, and achieve good support and buffering effectiveness.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The automobile is an extremely convenient means of transportation, especially a pickup which is not only provided with functionality of a saloon car to carry passengers, but also combines the extreme convenience of a rear loading platform that enables carrying goods. Moreover, in order to prevent goods disposed within the rear loading platform from getting wet by rain or from getting stolen when the pickup is parked outdoors, and taking into consideration the aesthetic appearance of the entire design of the pickup, thus, upper cover structures that enable covering the rear loading platform have been designed by interested operators, wherein two sides of a front portion of the upper cover are respectively joined to the rear loading platform using hinges, and oil pressure rods connected to side plates of the rear loading platform are respectively located at appropriate positions on left and right sides of the upper cover, thereby enabling steady support of the upper cover of the rear loading platform when opening. However, the hinges on left and right sides at the front end portion are the only fixed pivots about which the extremely large size of the upper cover of the rear loading platform rotates, and thus the 8 feet and 6 feet length specifications of the rear loading platform result in the extremely long lengths of the upper cover of the rear loading platform easily causing extremely unstable swaying from side to side of the upper cover when opening and closing, thereby easily resulting in damage to component members, and raising concern over safety. Hence, there is a need for improvement in prior art.
In light of the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art, and with the intention to resolve such, the inventor of the present invention has meticulously carried out extensive study and research in structural design to provide a more stable and safe upper cover support structure for a rear loading platform for use by the general consumer.